


Drama Club= Drama

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Grizzam, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: (The Society, High School AU)Sam writes a play called, "The Society", which West Ham High School decides to put on for their spring play. Grizz decided to join drama club for his senior year, to make sure he gets the full high school experience. What will happen when the play parallels real life?





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this fic like a month ago, but I've been in such a bad place that I haven't managed to write it until now. so sorry for the wait and thanks for the support! Please comment if you want me to write more into this and if you have any suggestions. This will be a bit rough, but I just wanted to get this concept out there to see if people would enjoy!

Grizz made his way down the hallway and towards the auditorium of West Ham high school. He was late for the spring play auditions. He had been in the fall play, and this time around he planned to do the spring as well, if he could get there in time for his audition slot. His football friends had been giving him shit for it all year, but he didn't care in all honesty. This was his senior year and he was going to make the most out of it.

Sam's attention, as well as everyone else's on the stage, was drawn to the sight of Grizz Visser running down the corridor towards the stage, ten minutes past audition times. Sam watched as he had an exchange with Mrs. Robinson, the drama teacher. Grizz looking exasperated and her looking angry. He couldn't hear their exchange or read their lips, but he felt himself sighing in relief when Grizz took a seat and wasn't kicked out. Mrs Robinson had a habit of being strict and hard on people.

She began her speech finally, Sam's interpreter signing along for him to understand

"Okay, now that we're all here, this springs play is written by none other than our very talented Sam Eliot! It's called, 'The Society'. A group of teens are sent to an alternate universe, that looks just like this one, but where there are no adults, no rules, and no guarantee for survival. They have to learn how to rebuild society, whilst dealing with drama, murder, sickness, and a psychopath on the loose! Two of which, fall in love. It's beautifully written, and will require lots of hard work, imagination, and some talented acting. There are five main roles, two of which are the romantic roles. Which are the two leads. I will say that they are supposed to be two males. But, if none of you are willing to play the parts, Sam has expressed that it can be played by a male and a female if need be. I've asked you all to prepare a monologue, so we'll be going according to the audition slot you've been assigned with. But, since someone decided to show up late, Gareth, you're up first!"

Sam watches as Gareth, AKA 'Grizz' rose from his seat and grabbed a piece of paper from his folder. Sam was auditioning as well, despite the fact that he wrote the play. He wanted to be in it too, though he doubted he'd get a big part. His disability often caused him to get small non speaking roles in productions. Which, he preferred to not speak. Grizz always seemed like a nice guy, he never took part in the bullying that a lot of his fellow football players pulled on Sam. He was shocked to see him here, of all places, auditioning for the play. 

He watched Grizz as he apparently cleared his throat before speaking:

"Remember this place beside the river? This is where we met. You were floating down the river in a boat fit for a queen looking amazing - you certainly wanted my attention that day - and you got it. We were so young then - things were so much simpler - where precious days became heavenly nights in your arms.

Thank you for being here with me my love. I wanted the last thing I see to be you.

I can't help talking this way.

I'm dying my love - I can't eat or drink anything anymore - everything I touch becomes poison in my hands.

I just wanted the last things I hear to be your voice and the sound of the river - the two things in my life that bring me the most peace. Here with you is where I have been the happiest. I just want to close my eyes and return to those memories - return to a time when our love was the only thing on our minds and my soul was at peace.

No! Please no!

Stay away - you can't touch me. No one can touch me.

Let me die - Please- Let the curse die with me.

My wife my love - why did you touch me? You knew I was cursed - you knew what would happen.  
Your kindness has killed you.

I would rather starve to death than see you lost - I would rather die than see you lifeless - forever entombed in a coffin of precious stone.

Yet I did feel you again - it was only for a moment- but it was Heaven - a tiny bit of Heaven in this hell I live in.

How I missed your touch - how could I wish for anything but your touch? how I longed for it after this curse gripped by soul - how could I reject you and want something so selfish and unreal.

This curse I wished for - no one should ever make such a wish.

I had so much before and now it's lost - all because nothing was ever good enough for me. I always wanted more.

Except you - you were better than anything I had before or since. Why was I not thankful? Why wasn't this love good enough for me? I would give it all away to give you life again - I would let me kingdom fall into dust if I could have you in my arms - but I wasted it all on a selfish wish - a cursed wish that took everything from me.

Wishes are of the devil - temptations that destroy us with our own evil desires.

This touch - this golden touch - destroyed everything - now all. This is fool's gold - it's worthless without you.

I can't even drink from the river - every drop I touch turns on me.

A river of endless gold at my fingertips - made worthless by my touch - worthless to me now-(Realizes) but not to my people.

I sacrifice myself for you my people - I will give you a land rich with precious stone - I will care for my people in my death as my wife cared for me in life. I do this in her name - baptized in a river of gold - an eternal gift to my people - may Heaven above will forgive me for this terrible thing I have done."

Sam felt speechless, He hadn't paid attention to much of his words after the first minute, he had gotten Lost in the emotion on Grizz's face, in his eyes; he could act. He could act very well. So well, it brought tears to Sam's eyes. And everyone else's. Even Grizz felt overwhelmed with emotion after delivering the monologue. He felt it went well, considering the small groups reactions. He couldn't help but notice even Sam looked emotional. Sam Eliot, his long time crush. The truth be told, Sam had been the main reason he had auditioned, a part from trying to broaden his horizons. He knew Sam was in the drama club, and he needed some excuse to talk to him. 

"Well Done Gareth! Okay next is Sam, Sam Eliot." Mrs. Robinson announced, bring Grizz out of his trance. 

Sam's interpreter got his attention and he suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't ever done a monologue in front of an audience before. He was grateful for his interpreter. 

Rising to his feet, he stood in front of everyone, nodding to his interpreter to explain that he'd be speaking on Sam's behalf as he interpreted Sam's monologue:

"..Nature has cunning ways of finding our weakest spot. Just... Remember I'm here. Right now you maybe don't wanna feel anything... Maybe you'll never want to feel anything. 

And... Maybe it's not to me you wanna speak about these things but... Hm... Feel something you obviously did.

You two had a beautiful friendship. Maybe more than a friendship. And I envy you. In my place, most parents would wish the whole thing go away... And pray their sons land on their feet. But... I am not such a parent.

We rip out so much of ourselves to be cured of things faster that we go bankrupt by the age of thirty and have less to offer each time we start with someone new. But to make yourself feel nothing so as not to feel anything — what a waste! 

Have I spoken too much? 

Then let me say one more thing. It'll clear the air.

I may have come close, but I never had what you two have. Something always held me back or stood in the way. How you live your life is your business, just remember, our hearts and our bodies are given to us only once. And before you know it, your heart is worn out, and, as for your body, there comes a point when no one looks at it, much less wants to come near it. 

Right now, there's sorrow, pain. Don't kill it and with it the joy you've felt."

The small crowd clapped, Grizz did as well, suppressing his tears. He knew that monologue. It was from the film "Call me by your name". But Sam had delivered it beautifully. Grizz didn't know sign language, but he watched Sam as he delivered the monologue, his expressions, the pain and sincerity in his eyes. Those eyes, which were the purest of blues, held so much emotion. It was almost painful to look him in the eye. But he couldn't look away. He was alluring.

The monologues went on for another 21 minutes exactly, before Mrs. Robinson announced that the roles would be assigned and posted on the bulletin board by Friday, three days from now. Grizz was anxious to see what part he would get.

As the students began to depart, Grizz noticed Sam siting alone, on his phone. Unaware that people were leaving.

Grizz suddenly got the urge to approach him, he looked so lonely sitting there. But, instead, he gathered his things and left, grabbing a script on the way out. Too chicken shit to make a move.

***  
Friday

Grizz found himself waiting outside the auditorium after school, waiting for the cast list to be posted. He had read the script entirely in one day, and it had an amazing concept. Sam was talented, he'd give him that.

He felt excitement bubble through him as he saw Mrs Robinson finally emerge from the theater classroom with a blue sheet of paper in her hands, tacking it to the bulletin board and walking back where she came from. Grizz found himself practically running. His name was second on the list: he was playing Jack Mulhern, second lead. Who was the main male lead? Sam Eliot, playing Sean Berdy. It dawned at him then: Sam and him were playing the romantic male leads. The gay male leads.

He knew Sam was gay, everyone knew that. In fact, Grizz himself was gay. Except, no one knew. He had only come to the conclusion last year, after years of denying it and surprising it. However, he had never acted on it. In truth, part of what made him finally accept his sexuality was Sam himself. He had always watched him, found himself blushing when Sam would notice him staring. He finally concluded that he was lusting over a man, a man who was now playing his romantic lead.

Oh the football guys were going to give him so much shit for this. Part of him wanted to back out, but he had been looking for some way to come out to them, and well everyone for that matter. So, he decided to go for it. Worst comes to worse, if he wasn't ready by the end of this, he'd say it was just to look good on his college apps. He was just acting. Let's hope he could keep it that way.

***  
Sam had been a nervous wreck ever since he had seen the casting. At first he was elated. Now he was petrified. He was the lead, of his play, how was this supposed to work? Would he have to speak?

Also, he was in the romantic role. With another man. A hot, intelligent, talented jock at that. One that Sam has had a crush on for years. He was horrified. He should be excited, but he didn't know what to expect. Would Grizz be down? Or overtly awkward? Would he beat him up like the other football guys had? He had no clue.

Rehearsals started today, and Sam wasn't sure how to feel, how could he?

***  
Monday, Gym Class, 1:03pm

Grizz dunked the ball with ease, sweat pouring down his face, his classmates clapping him on the back as the school bell rang, singnaling the end of 5th period, and time to hit the showers. 

Grizz loved gym class, he loved having a physical release. Once football and hockey season ended, gym class was all he had. He was one of the few who took it just for the sake of taking it, rather than it being a requirement. He hastily took his shower, ready to head to lunch. He hated that his lunch time was the third lunch segment, and the last. But he knew he had to shower fast, or else he'd miss it. Turning on the shower tap, he let out a sigh as the hot water trickled down his sweaty skin. In that moment, he heard three other voices enter the shower room; Clark, Jason, and Luke. He had long since gotten over the side effect of being a teenager, where he'd glance at people in the shower. Once puberty had died down, he had managed to calm his temptations. Especially when it came to his friends. He wasn't attracted to any of them. They all collectively shared one brain cell, apart from Luke. Luke was compassionate and smart, but by no means a leader. But, he was Grizz's closest friend, even though he didn't know his biggest secret. No one did. Grizz was determined to keep it that way. 

"Grizz! Nice job out there man." Clarke called out from his stall, turning on the shower. 

"Yeah, man! You stayed the other team. It helps having a giant on ours!" Jason chimed in. 

Grizz chuckled to himself, he knew his height gave an unfair advantage in basketball. "Thanks, guys. Luke, good defense today." He commented, lathering his hair in shampoo as he tried to hurry this process along. 

"Thanks, you free after school?" 

Grizz sighed, he hadn't told them yet. "No, I uh, I'm busy. Play practice." He mumbled, his thoughts running wild as he washed himself clean. 

"Play practice? Dude, you running with the ferries now? Be careful, dude. They might turn you." Jason called, glancing over at Grizz with raised eyebrows. 

Grizz let out a sigh, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't expected him to feel this degraded by it all. 

***

Monday, 5:55pm, end of First day of Rehearsals

Grizz wasn't doing too hot. He had messed up nearly every line during the script reading today.

Sam wasn't doing well either, the communication barrier was proving a problem for the production.

"The audience will be confused, I think. I know you can speak, Sam, why don't you try?" Mrs. Robinson had requested.

Sam felt sick, nervous. He used to get made fun of so much for the way he spoke, and he didn't want to experience that again. He used it with Becca for a long time, comfortable with her. But eventually she would just sign with him, to make him feel more comfortable. He only ever spoke when it was necessary.

Sam's attention had been adverted when heads turned to Grizz, Sam reading his lips with interest.

"That isn't fair, I mean yeah, it's difficult because I don't know sign language, but don't try to make him speak when he is speaking already in his langue, he's obviously not comfortable. I just need more time to learn the script, that's on me not him."

Sam wasn't sure weather or not to feel grateful or insulted. He usually hated people speaking on his behalf, as if he weren't able. But something about Grizz sticking up for him and his comfortability made his heart sing.

"I can do it, I'll do it. When I'm ready." Sam signed, giving his interpreter the okay to do his job. He gave Grizz a grateful smile.

Mrs. Robinson called it a day, tired of all the complications with the script reading. Grizz has never had such a large role with so many lines, he was having difficulty not only getting them all out, but also commicating these beautiful speeches with Sam. He found the barrier between their speech making it difficult to communicate the scenes. Then an idea dawned on him. What if he learned sign language? Maybe they could incorporate that into the script?

Grizz gathered his things and slowly approached the slightly younger boy, again, he sat alone on his phone. He waved his hand in front of him slightly to grab his attention. Sam looked up, those oceanic blue eyes meeting his own making him swoon. Sam smiled, giving him a small wave. His interpreter had left for the day, unfortunately. Sam could tell Grizz had something he wanted to say, which made him nervous. He didn't want to have to speak. He hated being forced to, but he feared it might be necessary to. He just didn't want Grizz to laugh at him like so many of his friends had. 

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Grizz asked, speaking slowly. He remembered from their AP English class that Sam read lips, for group discussions his interpreter would tell them to speak slow and use diction so Sam could understand them. 

Sam nodded, rising to his feet. "What's up?" He mouthed, signing the words, trying to avoid talking as much as possible. 

"Well, I had an idea, I thought it would help us both with our characters." Sam nodded, he understood what he was saying so Grizz continued, "I thought, since the situation is kinda an apocalyptic situation, it might make since if your character teaches mine sign language so they could communicate better? It makes sense that it would help them to fall for each other in this situation as well, you know? uhm, I also thought you could teach me in real life too, if you are comfortable with that. To help both of us communicate better our relationship on stage." 

Sam took in Grizz's words, studying his lips carefully. Grizz's lips were difficult to read, but interesting. The way they formulated words, it was more the motion of his tongue and cheeks that formulated the words, than his lips. Sam was used to this, however. Everyone's lips were different. 

He nodded, "Sure, I agree." he signed, mouthing again, only allowing a whisper to escape from his lips. 

Grizz nodded, a smile appearing on his face, "Could I have your number then? So we could meet up and practice?" 

Sam felt excited all of a sudden, no boy had ever asked for his number. Even though it wasn't the circumstance he had always dreamed it would be, he took it none the less. Handing Grizz his phone to put his number in so he could text him. It was simpler that way, Sam thought. 

Grizz's thumbs danced across the screen before handing the phone back to Sam, their fingertips brushing against each others, sending shivers up Grizz's arm at the contact. "Text me?" He asked, secretly scared he might actually not text him. 

Sam nodded, mouthing an 'okay' before grabbing his book bag, giving Grizz a wave, and making his way out of the auditorium. Grizz sighed, this was going to end him. 

***

Wednesday evening, Grizz's house. 

Sam was sat on Grizz's bed, glancing around the room and taking it all in. Trophies scattered on shelves, pictures of a young Grizz in a pee-wee football uniform, with his parents. His room had a homey feel. Warm neutral colors everywhere, it was cozy. Rehersal today had gone better than before, though they were still just reading though the script, but Grizz and himself had agreed to practice sign language today after rehearsals. So far, they had gotten through the alphabet, numbers 1-20, yes, no, cool, nice to meet you; the basics. They had used their phones to communicate as well, trying to make adjustments to the script together. A few hours had past, and now They sat in a somewhat awkward silence now, Grizz wanting to talk to Sam, but not knowing sign enough, obviously, to do so. 

"Do you want to try to do some signing with the script?" Grizz asked, earning a nod from Sam. 

The pair threw signs back and fourth: Sam showing Grizz, and Grizz repeating. Grizz watching Sam's signs as he read along with the words, trying to piece together each phrase and sign. An Idea ran through Grizz's mind, and he wanted to run it by Sam. 

"Hey Sam? I had an idea." Sam nodded, showing his understanding, Grizz struggled not to get lost in Sam's oceanic gaze as he continued. "What if, since our characters are falling in love and everything, my character, Jack, not only wants to learn sign language, but approached Sean first? I had an idea for a line he could say, a situation, if you'd be willing to hear it. It might help everything come together better, as far as them falling in love amongst this Chaos I mean." 

Sam nodded, gesturing for Grizz to continue. He was impressed at Grizz's determination, his willingness to help Sam's play succeed. 

"Okay, so what if he tries impressing Sean, like by learning himself? But somehow messes it up. And then when Sean asks why he's learning sign language, he says, 'I wanted to learn to talk to you, you know, in your language.'? To imply he wants to get close to him, in a romantic way?" 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat at Grizz's words, nodding. "That's good, I'll write it down." he mouthed, signing along. He only ever spoke in a soft whisper around Grizz, not yet comfortable fully speaking yet. 

The two continued to work until around 8pm, when Sam announced he had to leave to go home and work on homework . Grizz oddly felt a since of emptiness as Sam left, much to his own confusion. 

***


	2. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its opening night, and Sam is prepared to speak on stage for the first time in front of the entire school. What will happen when Grizz looses track of what he is acting, and what he actually feels?

Opening Night

Grizz was fidgeting relentlessly back stage, already in full costume, with 10 minutes until curtain. He was petrified, nervous. He had never had this big of a part before, so many lines to remember, not to mention all of the signs. He had worked so hard, and now his anxiety was getting the best of him. That was the least of his worries, though. He was mainly worried about the gay romance he was about to be betraying on stage, with all of his friends in the audience, and his family. The past few months had been eye-opening for Grizz; he was seeing Sam in a totally different light. No longer just an interesting guy, or a small crush, but he felt as if he might be falling for the boy. True, he was also technically method acting to get the role right, so perhaps it was his character feeling these things, and not him? He could no longer be sure. 

Grizz spotted Sam, looking in a mirror and mouthing words. Mrs. Robinson at his side, helping him with his speech. Sam hadn't spoken once during a single rehearsal, and tonight he was about to in front of everyone. It even made Grizz nervous for him, but he knew Sam would do well. 

"Five minutes! Places!" The stage manager called, making Grizz nearly jump out of his bones. 

Here we go. 

***

End of Act 2

The first act had gone beautifully, not a single mess up or forgotten line in all of the cast. They had switched universes, had a death, the sign language lessons, everything. It had gone perfect. The audience appeared to be loving it as well. But now, it was time for Sam and Grizz's big scene. They sat on the stage, on the bed that was supposed to be Jack's (Grizz's) bedroom. It was the final scene of the play. It was the scene where they finally get together, they were supposed to announce their feelings and decide to fight for a better future together, hug, then the play ends. During the entire play, Grizz had been captivated by Sam. His speech was beautiful, every bit of it. He was beautiful. Thankfully, there had been other cast members around to keep him from going off script. Until now. 

Sam (as Sean) Grabbed Grizz's (As Jack's) hand, as scripted, before speaking and signing his big monologue; 

"Jack, I wanted to thank you for everything. Not just for being my friend, but for trying to make things easier on me by learning my language. It means a lot..." He stood up, stepping to stage right and facing the audience. "I've.. I always thought I'd die the perfect christian virgin, ya know? In church, they always told me that it was okay to be gay, I just couldn't act on it. And I've stuck to that, for god knows how long. I've felt.. So alone my entire life. A life of silence. Then, we get thrown into this blackhole anti-universe, and everything changed. I've had to learn how to speak, for god's sake. Just to survive. But then, you came around, and instead of forcing me to speak like everyone else, you tried to learn my language. You.." He turned around to face Grizz. "Jack you, you've changed everything about my life. Not just this whole parallel universe shit, I mean emotionally. I no longer feel alone, or on the outside.. Because of you, I feel like I'm a part of something. You've woken something up in me that I didn't know still existed. That part of me that had hope." He sat on the bed next to Grizz, taking his hand again as scripted. "I don't know what tomorrow hold for us here in this new world, I just know I want you in it, fighting besides me. What do you say?" 

Grizz was on the verge of tears, his lines had slipped his mind, all he could do was look into Sam's eyes, lost in the emotion that they so heavily conveyed. 

"Jack?" Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow at Grizz. He had forgotten his line. 

That's when he went completely off script. Grizz found himself leaning in, his hands cupping Sam's cheeks, and pressing his lips firmly to his. His heart pounded, and his blood was boiling, but he couldn't help himself. The kiss was short, and sweet. When Grizz pulled away, his gaze searching for Sam's lost one, the curtain closed, the sound of applause following it. Their locked gaze still holding. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short!! But I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
